


Princess Rhys

by Lost_Elf



Series: The King of Stone [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, I just love this dynamic, King of Stone Handsome Jack, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, The Mage Rhys, can be read as standalone, trying new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Elf/pseuds/Lost_Elf
Summary: Jack wants Rhys to give a try to rimming. He does, though he is not afraid to voice his opinion on the matter - he thinks it's disgusting.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: The King of Stone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752406
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Princess Rhys

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as standalone, but I highly recommend the series.

“It’s disgusting.”

“I don’t mind it.”

“You’re disgusting.”

“And you’re a princess.”

“Yes, I am.”

Jack rolls his eyes and shoves at Rhys, pushing him onto his back. “Just shut up and give it a try,” he huffs. “You haven’t even tried it yet and you’re already bitching.”

“Because it’s disgusting, Jack,” Rhys rolls his eyes too, but he doesn’t resist when Jack pushes his legs apart and then slips his hands under his thighs, pulling them up. As his thighs rest on the older man’s shoulder, he notes that it would be a great position for a blowjob, but Jack was insistent on trying something new tonight. With a sigh, Rhys forces himself to relax, throwing his head back.

“Love that enthusiasm,” Jack says, a smirk audible in his voice.

“I would show you enthusiasm if we did something _normal_ ,” Rhys hisses, tensing up. “You put your dick in that hole!” he reminds Jack, as if he didn’t know. “It’s just… _Ugh_!”

“You know,” Jack says with a chuckle, turning his head to the side to kiss Rhys’ thigh, “for someone young and openminded, you’re awfully conservative in this one thing.” He slowly kisses his way lower, up to the base of Rhys’ dick, and then he turns his attention to the other thigh. “This _is_ normal,” he says with emphasis. “You’re the only one disgusted by this. People did this even when they lived in caves. There are paintings of this in the pyramids in Dionysus.” He remembers what he was up to, going back to kissing the sinfully smooth skin of Rhys’ thighs.

Rhys huffs. He knows Jack is right, but that doesn’t mean this whole concept isn’t disgusting to him. He closes his eyes, focusing on the warmth and wetness on his skin, hissing at Jack when he fails to pay any real attention to his cock and instead kisses everywhere around it.

The good thing about Jack’s mouth being occupied is that he doesn’t have the time to mock Rhys as he explores his lower parts, his mouth slowly but inevitably progressing lower as he pushes his thighs higher. The first time Jack’s breath brushes over his hole, Rhys shivers. It is not a completely new feeling – just air, really – but the warmth adds a whole new dimension to it.

Unable to keep his mouth shut for long, Jack speaks in a gruff voice: “I can’t believe I had to wait so long until you allowed this.” He sounds like he is enjoying himself even though he isn’t doing anything, and Rhys would like to call him out on that, but then Jack starts _doing something_.

Rhys gasps, his hips twitching away from the sensation. Jack doesn’t hold him still, waiting patiently until he finds his grip and relaxes. As soon as Rhys sinks into the mattress again, Jack’s tongue licks another long stripe over his hole. This time, he doesn’t startle so much, but it still takes another couple of licks before he decides whether the feelings are good or bad.

“ _Aaah_ ,” Rhys sighs when Jack applies more pressure at his entrance, the tip of his tongue catching on the sensitive skin. He doesn’t indulge Jack by being louder, keeping his noises on the minimum.

Suddenly, Jack seems to redouble his efforts, using one hand to spread his cheeks further and finally pushing the tip of his tongue in. Rhys didn’t even know that he wanted that, but once it happened, he sighed contently.

Jack pulls away, to Rhys’ disappointment, but he knew this won’t go without a little teasing. He shivers when Jack lightly bites his cheek, holding the skin between his teeth for a second tauntingly. Rhys swallows the urge to pre-emptively tell him to shut up.

“Like it so far?” Jack singsongs.

“Yeah,” Rhys answers as calmly as he can, rolling his eyes at Jack’s smugness.

After biting his other cheek, even though he couldn’t have seen the gesture, Jack asks in the same teasing manner: “Want more?”

Instead of indulging him and his ego, Rhys tangles one hand into Jack’s hair and tugs his face back to his hole. Goosebumps appear all over his body when he hears Jack moan, but he doesn’t have the time to stop and think about the effect this had on his boyfriend, because Jack dives right back in, pushing his tongue as deep into Rhys as he can.

“Yeah,” the younger man moans, holding Jack’s head there, because he seems to like it. Soon, Rhys is moaning and moving his hips lightly, guiding Jack’s tongue to make it feel just right. His cock fills up, laying heavy on his stomach and beginning to leak. _Fuck_ , when was the last time he—

“Oh!” he gasps when Jack’s teeth graze the sensitive skin of his hole. His hips buck forward carelessly, chasing the sensation, and Jack’s nose ends up pressing into his perineum, just under his balls. It feels dirty and wrong, but surprisingly not repulsive. Rhys carefully holds Jack’s face there for a while longer, not hard enough he wouldn’t be able to pull away, but he doesn’t even try.

When Rhys lets go of Jack’s hair, the actor finally moves his lips where Rhys wanted them from the beginning, taking Rhys’ dick in his mouth. He bobs his head and sucks, working his way down until he has Rhys lodged in his throat. On familiar grounds again, Rhys gains more confidence and twists both his hands into Jack’s hair, guiding his head.

Jack barely ever goes down easily, often turning their bedroom fun into a half-hearted fight for dominance, but this time, he lays back patiently and lets Rhys carefully fuck his mouth. He doesn’t stop him when he sees that the younger man is getting close, swallowing around him and encouraging him by sucking harder, taking him deeper.

Rhys comes _hard_ , with a profanity on his lips, not even caring that it didn’t take long. He lets go of Jack’s hair in order to pull him up, kissing and nibbling on Jack’s jaw and neck as he basks in the afterglow. Lazily, he fists Jack’s hard cock and starts stroking him slowly, not yet feeling like repaying the favour.

But the older man seems to be all right with that, because it doesn’t take long until he is thrusting into Rhys’ fist, murmuring filthy promises into his ear. Jack comes into Rhys’ hand, biting down on the lobe of his ear.

They both lay in silence for a minute, until Rhys begins to get up to go and wash himself. Jack sits up too, stretching, a smug expression on his face. “That wasn’t so bad, huh?” he teases.

“Quite good, actually,” Rhys admits. He waits until Jack is breathing in to say something witty, and then he adds: “But we aren’t doing that again anytime soon. Still disgusting.”

Jack’s smug expression falls, and it is Rhys’ time to smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this dynamic, I highly recommend reading the whole series. It is my best work. T.T


End file.
